


A Desperate Hunger

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, lifetimes ago, the Master had been a gourmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 296

Once, lifetimes ago, the Master had been a gourmet. He'd sampled the cuisines of thousands of worlds, and searched through all of history to seek out the finest delicacies. His sophisticated palate had been a source of pride.

Now, huddled in an alley and shoving the remains of someone's discarded packet of stale crisps into his mouth, he's aware of what his earlier self would have thought of him; subsisting like an animal on garbage, grease, fat waddling pigeons and even slower, fatter apes.

He's aware, but he can't bring himself to worry about it, not when he's _so hungry_.


End file.
